Boomerang
Boomerang is a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by Time Warner's Turner Broadcasting division. Boomerang specializes in reruns of animated programming from Time Warner's exclusive archives (including pre-1986 MGM, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.). The channel debuted on April 1, 2000. History Boomerang is originally a programming block on Cartoon Network aimed toward the generation of baby boomers. It originally aired for four hours every weekend. The block's start time jumped frequently, with the Saturday block moving to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moving to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, making the total airing time 3 hours each weekend instead of the original four hours. Boomerang (both the programming block and the original spinoff channel that launched on April 1, 2000) followed a unique programming format—every week, cartoons produced during a certain year (and cartoons produced during years prior to that year) would be showcased. For example, if Boomerang was showcasing the year 1969, the viewer would more than likely see an episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! or Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. Once the Boomerang channel was launched in 2000, promos for the channel aired at the end of every broadcasted show during the block in attempt to gain popularity for Boomerang. Also, all of the older programming on Cartoon Network, including Looney Tunes and shows from Hanna-Barbera migrated to Boomerang. On October 2 and October 3, 2004, nearly four months after the re-launch of the Cartoon Network, the Boomerang block was replaced by Adult Swim everyday with older reruns of classic anthologies like The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ToonHeads, former Boomerang fare like The Gary Coleman Show, The Super Globetrotters. October 2nd and 3rd were the last times Looney Tunes officially aired on Cartoon Network. Duck Dodgers, Cow and Chicken, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, What a Cartoon, The Smurfs (Hanna-Barbera series) and Baby Looney Tunes are now featured on the channel, although much of the Looney Tunes programming has gradually vanished. They are still seen from time to time. The channel initially carried a weekly looping programming format. Notably, Boomerang does not carry product commercials. The only advertising on the channel is for Boomerang or Cartoon Network programming. During its looping format, which lasted through January 17, 2005, program days began at 8 a.m. Eastern time (5 a.m. Pacific time). The looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated three times a day. Monday through Thursdays were just normal programming days, with a variety of half-hour and hour-long cartoon programs shown. On Fridays, "monthly feature" cartoons were shown for the entire day; one cartoon was featured for each Friday of a given month for 24 hours straight. As of January 22, 2005, this banner became known as "monthly character of the month", and is now shown on weekends from 2 to 4 p.m. eastern and as of March 2007 it's known as Boomeroyalty. On Saturdays, a calendar year was featured with the cartoons of that year (ranging from approximately 1960 to 1996, one year per week in sequence). Sundays carried the "Boomeraction" theme, with animation featuring action and adventure such as Valley of the Dinosaurs, Super Friends, Space Ghost, Johnny Quest, and Battle of the Planets. In recent years, Boomerang began airing shows from more recent times, such as Batman: The Animated Series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?,'' The Addams Family'' and Pokemon. The first two Cartoon Network originals to air on Boomerang were Dexter's Laboratory and Mike, Lu & Og. Boomerang's promotional slogan, Boomerang: It's All Coming Back To You, used until late 2005 on Boomerang itself, was one of nostalgia that accurately reflected its programming of the time. However, this slogan is still used on promos airing on sister channel Cartoon Network. Boomerang got a new slogan in 2006 that airs during its programming breaks. The slogan is Boomerang: Right Back At'cha. The announcer for most promos for the channel is actor and former Family Feud host John O'Hurley. Boomerang also has an action block called Boomeraction. Programs *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Johnny Bravo *Camp Lazlo *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Super Friends *Batmand: The Animated Series *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Mike, Lu & Og *The Jetsons *The Flintstones *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *Looney Tunes *Battle of the Planets *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Tom and Jerry *Cow and Chicken *Baby Looney Tunes *The Bob Clampett Show *The Popeye Show *Toonheads *What a Cartoon! *The Super Globetrotters *Chowder *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated *The Looney Tunes Show *The Garfield Show *Pokemon *Pink Panther and Pals *2 Stupid Dogs *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Omniverse *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Hero: 108 *Hole in the Wall *Samurai Jack *The Secret Saturdays *Teen Titans *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Addams Family *The Adventures of Gulliver *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Banana Splits *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Cattanooga Cats *CB Bears *The Centurions *Clue Club *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Devlin *Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Dragon's Lair *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Fangface *Fantastic Four *Fantastic Max *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Kids *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles *Space Ghost and Frankenstein, Jr. *The Funky Phantom[ *Galaxy Goof-Ups *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Godzilla the animated series *Goldie Gold and Action Jack *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *The Great Grape Ape Show *Heathcliff *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *The Herculoids *Hey It's the King *The Hillbilly Bears *Hong Kong Phooey *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Inch High, Private Eye *Jabberjaw *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Kwicky Koala Show *Laff-A-Lympics *Loopy De Loop *Magilla Gorilla *Mister T *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *The New Shmoo *Paw Paws *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Peter Potamus *The Pirates of Dark Water *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Popeye *Pound Puppies *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Quick Draw McGraw *Richie Rich *The Roman Holidays *The Ruff and Reddy Show *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Scooby and Scrappy and Yabba Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show *Sealab 2020 *Secret Squirrel *Shazzan *Shirt Tales *The Skatebirds *Sky Commanders *Snagglepuss *Snorks *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *The Space Kidettes/Young Samson *Speed Buggy *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *These Are the Days *Thundarr the Barbarian *Tom & Jerry Kids *Top Cat *Wacky Races *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wally Gator *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Where's Huddles? *Young Robin Hood *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Droopy and Friends *Almost Naked Animals *Batfink *Casper's Scare School *Gerald McBoing-Boing *Grojband *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *The Mr. Men Show *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Voltron *The Addams Family *Casper and Friends *Dennis the Menace *Dudley Do-Right *The Mr. Magoo Show *The Munsters *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show *Underdog *The Batman *Duck Dodgers *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Krypto the Superdog *The Porky Pig Show *The Superman/Batman Adventures *Superman: The Animated Series *ThunderCats *Young Justice *Porky and Friends *Bugs Bunny *Bugs and Daffy *Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour *Sylvester & Tweety Category:Channels